1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in forming concrete members and, more particularly, to an anchor positioning insert for forming a recess in a face of a concrete member and for the simultaneous positioning of an anchor within the recess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to use recessed anchors which are engagable with external hoisting devices for the manipulation of prefabricated concrete structures. More particularly, the concrete structures may be moved from place to place through the utilization of conventional lifting hooks which engage the recessed anchors. The recessed arrangement of the anchor eliminates the need for a subsequent anchor cutting operation after the concrete structure has been hoisted to its intended location.
Various arrangements have been proposed for positioning anchors within recesses in the face of a concrete structure. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,208 to Domizio. This patent discloses a removable recess forming insert, commonly called a "void", which is adapted for emersion in wet concrete. A stirrup is positioned within the concrete structure by the insert, which is removed after the concrete hardens. However, this insert is suitable for use only where its mold thumb protrudes from a concrete structure and cannot be attached to a planar plate forming part of the mold formwork of the concrete structure. Additionally, no provisions are provided in the Domizio insert for restraining the stirrup from lateral or rotational movement relative to the insert.
Another prior art removable insert is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,911 to Pennypacker. While the Pennypacker insert may be mounted flush to a plate defining part of the mold formwork, no provisions are provided for restraining the anchor from lateral and rotational movement relative to the insert. As such, the anchor may shift within the insert prior to the hardening of the concrete structure wherein the anchor's final fixed position within the concrete structure is not appropriate for engagement with a lifting hook.
Accordingly, there is a need for an anchor positioning insert for forming a recess within a concrete structure while simultaneously securely positioning an anchor within the recess in a manner preventing rotational and lateral movement of the anchor relative to the insert.